Torneio Tribruxo
by Dark Sonne
Summary: Após 30 anos, o Torneio Tribruxo está de volta. Vai encarar? Ponha seu nome no Cálice, seja o campeão e tente sobriver.
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seu fantástico mundo pertencem única e exclusivamente a J. K. Rowling. Mas há personagens que são criações minhas, assim como algumas adaptações.

**Aviso: **Conterá situações maliciosas e momentos de segundas intenções, assim como palavras de baixo calão.

**TORNEIO TRIBRUXO**

**.**

**Trailer**

**.**

**Eles cresceram...**

— _Pai, eu não sou mais uma garotinha._

— _Mas ainda não é uma mulher._

— _Eu tenho 17 anos!_

**Eram jovens...**

— _Sabe, tem uma coisa que eu nunca vou esquecer..._

— _Que não tem nada melhor que verdadeiros amigos?_

— _Não, Uísque de Fogo é a melhor bebida do mundo!_

**Confusos...**

— _E-eu não tenho certeza, mas é isso que eu tenho que fazer..._

— _Não. Não tem que fazer isso._

— _Mas eu quero. Eu... Eu preciso._

**Irresponsáveis...**

— _Não acredito que fez aquilo!_

— _Foi uma incrível demonstração de coragem, ou a maior besteira que você já fez na sua vida..._

**E agora...**

— _Este ano terá uma das maiores competições mágicas do Mundo da Magia: o Torneio Tribruxo._

— _Como é que é?_

**Terão que decidir...**

— _Estamos encrencados..._

— _O que farão?_

**A fama...**

— _A glória eterna... Convidativo, não?_

— _Não! Nem um pouco! _

**Ou a vida.**

— _É um torneio cruel, pessoas morrem!_

— _Não disse que não era uma escolha perigosa._

**Esse ano...**

— _Então agora..._

— _Tudo vai mudar._

**Desejo...**

— _O que você quer?_

— _Você._

**Medo...**

— _Eu estava errado, não estou preparado para isso!_

— _Agora já é tarde demais..._

**Um novo lugar...**

— _Eu... não posso acreditar._

— _Estamos em Beauxbatons!_

**Perigos...**

— _Eu tenho que ir até lá e vencer da quimera?_

— _Sim. Boa sorte._

**AMOR.**

_- Eu te amo._

_- O quê?_

**TORNEIO**__**TRIBRUXO**

— _E o campeão é..._

_**Em breve.**_

People, people, people...

Não me perguntem de onde surgiu isso, porque eu não sei, mas sou totalmente fã de Harry Potter e **AMO** o Torneio Tribruxo. A nova geração de bruxos estava lá, olhando pra mim...

Enfim, será um fic contando o **Torneio**__**Tribruxo** depois de mais ou menos uns _30 anos_ sem acontecer nada. A sede será em **Beauxbatons** e a _**nova geração**_ estará em peso presente nele. Os campeões de _Beauxbatons_ e de _Durmstrang_ já foram criados por mim, assim como seus respectivos círculos de amizades.

**A princípio** seria um fic de fichas, mas quando percebi que já tinha desenvolvido os outros personagens exatamente como eu os queria, a idéia foi cancelada. _Sorry_.

Desculpem se por acaso alguém estiver com a mesma idéia e planejava/planeja escrever...

Espero que gostem do fic, de mim e de meus novos personagens.

Próximo _post_ o mais rápido _possível_.

**:****REVIEWS****:**

**.**

_**Dark**__**Sonne**_


	2. Prólogo

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter e seu fantástico mundo pertencem única e exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling. Mas há personagens que são criações minhas, assim como algumas adaptações.

**Aviso: **Conterá situações maliciosas e momentos de segundas intenções, assim como palavras de baixo calão.

**

* * *

**

TORNEIO TRIBRUXO

_Dark Sonne_

**.**

**- **_**Prólogo**_** -**

**Paternidade**

**.**

**.**

Seis anos se passaram desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Alvo Potter estava agora com seus dezessete anos, já considerado maior de idade e apto a fazer magia fora da escola. O garoto crescera, não somente no lado físico, mas no intelectual e emocional principalmente. A antiga criança com medo do desconhecido e até da própria sombra ficou esquecida num passado que não sentia saudades, há seis anos.

Alvo, agora, era um rapaz corajoso e popular, sem perder suas características sonserinas, mas sem temer o desconhecido, sem fraquejar diante alguém melhor.

E era isso que fazia Harry ficar preocupado. Desde que soubera do que aconteceria naquele bendito ano, no ano em que Alvo passou a ser maior de idade, Harry não consegue dormir à noite. O óbvio vem para assombrá-lo, mostrar claramente o que irá acontecer e todas as conseqüências que a decisão de Alvo levará.

— Droga... — Harry resmungou na varanda da casa retorcida e aconchegante dos Weasley, atualmente ampliada para caber a família que se multiplicara, deixando-a ainda maior e bizarra. — Eu não posso deixar que ele faça uma coisa dessas, ele pode morrer.

Rony e Hermione olharam para ele desolados, não tinha jeito.

— Se... se ao menos pudéssemos contar para eles, poderia fazer com que ele pensasse mais, não fosse tão impulsivo. Mas o máximo que posso fazer é dar conselhos que para ele vão ser totalmente inúteis.

Seu olhar vagou para os morros ao longe, bem longe, de Ottery St. Catchpole, onde iniciava uma bem fraca luz prateada, deixando o céu num cinza-escuro opressor e fantasmagórico, mas mesmo assim lindo e hipnotizante, em um dégradé que parecia feito por um feitiço muito poderoso. Contudo, continuava a absoluta negritude acima de suas cabeças, as estrelas ainda brilhantes no céu.

Hermione soltou-se de Rony e repousou ao seu lado, segurando suas mãos frias de modo afável. Pareciam ainda os mesmos amigos dos tempos de Hogwarts, sempre juntos e unidos apesar das brigas.

— Harry... — Sorriu para ele, sentindo o vento gelado bater em seu rosto. Os olhos verdes estavam tristes, o rosto envelhecido, mesmo superficialmente, mas Hermione ainda reconhecia cada expressão sua — Alvo é responsável, muito mais do que Tiago ou você quando era da idade dele. Ele é impulsivo, sim. Mas fará aquilo que sabe que será o melhor para ele, somente se tiver a certeza de que é capaz de lidar com aquilo.

Harry sorriu triste, desviando o olhar para a luz que avançava numa lentidão preguiçosa, então voltou a encarar os castanhos.

— O problema é que ele sentirá a necessidade de botar o nome no cálice, Hermione. Há muito tempo ele é comparado a mim, há muito tempo as pessoas o julgam mal por ter ido para a Sonserina, há muito tempo ele procura algo para dizer que é... realmente meu filho.

Hermione não teve argumentos. Observou muda a luz prateada refletir nos olhos marejados que pereciam distantes, mirando mais que os relevos do horizonte. Quando eles se fixaram nos dela novamente, Hermione pôde observar a lágrima que corria pelo rosto em direção ao queixo.

— Eu não quero perder meu filho.

Os três amigos voltaram a observar o amanhecer.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Ahh, oi people. n.n

É tão bom ver que não fiquei no vaco com o trailer – que eu adorei fazer, diga-se de passagem.

Bom, sobre o prólogo, é o seguinte: eu queria ter uma alavanca para postar o primeiro cap., daí surgiu isso. Eu ia fazer a seleção dos pirralhinhos do primeiro ano, mas então vi que existem 124553126789 fics assim, aí fiquei sem disposição para fazê-lo.

Outra coisa é que isso fazia parte do primeiro cap. (que está em construção, beeeeeem lenta, mas tá) e portanto, tem realmente continuação. Também, nele, estou encerrando o trio Harry/Ron/Hermione que será violentamente substituído pelo trio Alvo/Scorpius/Rose, estando o novo trio em total destaque.

Sim! _Rose + Scorpius = LOVE_, rsrs.

Então, people, primeiro cap. não tem tempo estimado para ser postado, mas podem ter certeza que não abandonarei o fic. Provavelmente, alguns personagens novos serão abordados no fic.

Ah, obs.: todos os personagens filhos de fulano e de sicrano serão os oficiais de J.K. Rowling, OK?

TENTAREI narrar como ela, mas é bem complicado, então me digam se eu tiver escorregado. Me chamem a atenção mesmo, que aí eu irei melhorando de cap. em cap.

Um **super obrigada** a quem me mandou review e/ou favoritou o fic. Vocês fazem os caps. saírem mais ou menos rápidos. =D

Tchau, seres humanos.

**Reviews!**

**.**

_**Dark Sonne**_


End file.
